Naruto: The Next Generation
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: 15 years have passes since the Shinobi War. Naruto has finally become the Sixth Hokage and married Hinata Hyuga. The have a daughter name Nariaki Uzumaki, who sets out to fufill a dream only she knows.
1. Chapter Zero: End of the War

**Author's Note: Hello every reader on fanfiction. I'm Lion C. Simmonds, or you can call me Jeremy or Lion. I'm making a new story about what happens after the "Naruto" series ended. Naruto marries Hinata in this story so NaruSaku fans, don't get furious with my decision. So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Zero: End of the War**

**15 Years Ago…**

The final fight was still ongoing where Naruto and Tobi were clashing both panting everyone who was fighting is still lying at the ground but Sasuke, who has betrayed Tobi and has joined the alliance to stop the masked man.

"Hm looks like you still have chakra left Naruto." Tobi stands up "But this battle is mine." he walks to Naruto where he still stands.

"Heh like you'll ever win this battle." Naruto forms a Rasengan at his hands "I'll never forgive for what you've done to this world." Naruto charges to Tobi but he fells a sharp pain and falls to the ground _"No…why now!"_ he thought.

"Looks like you out of chakra Naruto." Tobi grabs Naruto at the neck

Naruto struggles for air, _"Is this the end?"_

"I wi-" a powerful wind struck Tobi smashing him into ground and causing him to let go of Naruto "What was that!?" he said angrily

Naruto coughs as the figure gets close to Naruto "Thanks for the help I…huh?!" his eyes widened as he sees the figure was Hinata.

"Naruto are you okay?!" Hinata asks Naruto as she was really worried.

Tobi stands up, "No matter how many comes to your aid…," he teleports behind the shinobies "I'll always win!" Tobi tries to impale Naruto.

"I won't let you…" Hinata quickly blocks Tobi's attack "LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HIM!" Hinata says angrily.

Tobi was surprise that Hinata quickly blocks his attack, "Your fast…" Tobi teleports by the side of Hinata "for a Hyuga girl" Tobi tries to impale Naruto again.

But Hinata still blocks it, "I told you that I won't let you…" Hinata gathers strong wind at her palm "LAY A SINGLE HAND OR FINGER ON HIM!" Hinata strikes Tobi at the stomach "WIND PALM!"

"I-IMPOSSIBLEEEEE!" Tobi flies and smashes to the ground once again.

Hinata stands up with her Byakugan activated and does a stance, "Your opponent…" Hinata's arms glows with flaming blue lion heads, "IS MEEE!" seething with rage Hinata charges to Tobi.

Hinata ferociously fights Tobi with rage, _"I-I can't follow-up with her movements,"_ Tobi keeps dodging Hinata's attacks, _"She's too fast!"_

Naruto and Sasuke stare awe at Hinata with her swiftness _"When did Hinata got that fast?"_ Naruto thought.

Tobi still can't keep up with the Hyuga heiress, _"I need a weak spot,"_ Hinata thought as Tobi keep dodging the attacks. She finally spots a weakness at the abdomen _"Finally! Here goes!"_ Hinata struck the weak spot with her lion fists then struck the shoulders, legs, and the ribs.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Tobi felt it with massive pain and dropped by his feet and started panting. Tobi looked at the heiress "It's…not…over…yet." Tobi finally lies at the ground.

Hinata smiles then drop at her knees as well "I did it."

Naruto in awe at Hinata with her battle _"H-Hinata did it,"_ Naruto felt pain the losing some consciousness, yet Naruto smiled _"She really is worthy for being a leader,"_ he then falls as well at the ground.

Hinata rushes to the Jinchūriki's side, "Naruto are you okay?" the blonde boy struggles to answer the question of the Hyuga heiress, "Naruto please answer." little by little the blonde boy's eyes were opening, "Naruto…" the Hyuga heiress was happy when she saw her loved one awake.

Tobi who was standing behind them with his sword, "DIE YOU VERMIN!" blood was dripping at the ground when he saw Sasuke taking Tobi's attack at the heart.

"S-Sasuke why did you…" Naruto asked in fear for Sasuke's life.

"Because I…" Sasuke coughed out blood, "I've already…fulfilled my dream…But you…you haven't…"

"Sasuke…DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT YOU AT ALL!" tears fell down Naruto's face.

Sasuke, for the first time, smiled, "Well…I guess that's…what it's like to die and suddenly change…your personality, huh Itachi…But I'm glad…to have met you…Naruto…" Sasuke fell to the ground dead.

"Pathetic Uchiha…" Tobi stated turning to Naruto and Hinata, "You're next."

But suddenly, Tobi was hit straight in the face, or mask, WHATEVER, by Naruto.

"YOU…BASTARD!" Naruto shouted.

"How dare you!" Tobi shouted.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

"That is unlikely!"

Tobi rushed at Naruto and tried to knee kick him but Naruto blocked it. Tobi then tried to kick Naruto but he blocked the attack; however, the attack was so fierce that Naruto was sent flying on impact. Naruto got back up and saw Tobi summon large kunai.

"The suffering this world has seen…" Tobi shot the kunai at Naruto, but Naruto dodged all of them. Tobi then summoned a large shuriken and threw it, "was all to become the dominator!"

Naruto rushed forward and jumped over the large shuriken and dashed towards Tobi. Both of them were ready to punch each other in the face, but Naruto was faster as Tobi was sent flying across the field. Naruto rushed at him again with his Rasen-Shuriken activated.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto pressed the attack on Tobi's stomach but it looked like nothing happened. He concentrated hard as he finally manages to start the attack again. Tobi sees this and tries to push Naruto away, but it was in vain as Naruto's attack finally blasted him which made cracks in his mask.

"NOO! IMPOSIBLEE!" Tobi shouted.

"This ends now!" Naruto declared.

Tobi was not about to give up as he rushes forward to punch Naruto, but Naruto dodged the punch and punched Tobi back. Tobi retaliated and punched Naruto back as well while Naruto kicked him on the side. Tobi punched Naruto in the stomach and then kicked him on his side. Before Tobi retracted his leg, Naruto grabbed it and swung Tobi around and threw him on the ground, and he then tried to stomp on Tobi's face, but Tobi quickly rolled out of the way and tripped Naruto and tackled him. Naruto quickly kicked Tobi in the air and grabbed his face and slammed it in the ground twice.

"I understand it all now!" Naruto said as he punched Tobi in the mask multiple times, "The true reason those toads called me "The Child of Prophecy!"

Naruto punched Tobi multiple times again until Tobi stopped one of his punches by punching him and rolling him to his side.

"You are not worthy!" Tobi said as he punched Naruto multiple times.

Naruto grabbed Tobi's mask while Tobi grabbed his face, "I can never stand it!" Naruto said.

Tobi knee kicked Naruto and then kicked him hard on his side. But Naruto grabbed his leg and punched Tobi in the face causing him to slide back. Tobi tried again to punch Naruto, but Naruto blocked the attack with his forehead protector which surprisingly destroyed all the tissues in Tobi's right arm.

"AAAAGGHHH! N-NOO!" Tobi shouted as he fell to the ground.

"There is always some fool who wants to rule the world!" Naruto stated as he punched Tobi. "Always forcing others to do what they can't do for themselves!"

Tobi struggled to get back on his feet. "Grr…How can he…be so powerful?!" Naruto uppercutted Tobi. "N-No…I'm not…just a ninja…I AM GOD!" Tobi slowly got back on his feet and punched Naruto with his left arm in the face but it was like punching a brick wall.

Naruto grabbed Tobi's wrist and squeezed it as the Nine-Tails chakra surrounded him.

"GR...what are you doing you brat let me go!" Tobi struggling to get out of the blonde boy's grip "I said let me go!"

**"Time to finish it kid!"** Nine-Tails voice called out.

"That's why…" Naruto made a Rasengan, "I pray to no one!" he hit Tobi in the stomach with the Rasengan, "Nor will I be prayed to!" He made another Rasengan and hit Tobi's in the neck, "But…above all else…" Naruto made a red Rasengan because of Nine-Tails' chakra, "I will never…forgive you…FOR CAUSING THE PAIN OF SOME MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Naruto hit Tobi straight in the face as the red Rasengan blasted Tobi to oblivion.

Naruto fell to the ground due to overuse of chakra as Hinata rushed towards him. At last, the battle was over. Tobi was defeated, the revived ninja were resealed, and the Shinobi War has ended. Innocent

**A few days later…**

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he woke up. "Ugh! Hmm?" He then started to look around as he notice that he wasn't on the battle field. "Am I at…The hospital?" He then realized that he wasn't in here clothes but a single hospital gown, he also notice the door close to him and on the other side was a curtain separating him from someone on the other side, all he was able to see on the other side was a silhouette of what look like an average sized girl sitting upward. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"N-Naruto? Is th-that you?" The silhouette said. The silhouette then move the curtain revealing to be Hinata all covered in bandages. She then blushed at seeing Naruto in a hospital gown. _"Wow, N-Naruto is so cute in that gown…"_ she though, "Umm…so are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright injured but alright." Naruto said with a depressed look on his face. "So…was it all a dream?"

Hinata shook her head, "No. The fight against Tobi, everything was real…"

"I guess this means that…Sasuke's dead." Naruto said with depressed look on his face. "Damnit! I promised that I would bring him back!" Naruto started to cry.

Hinata also then started to tear at the eye with a depressed look on her face. "And my cousin too, I lost my cousin!" Hinata said as she then started to cry.

"Hinata don't start crying, we both lost someone important. For me it was a friend, and for you it was family. But we can't let that stop us!"

Hinata then look at Naruto wiping the tears away revealing a little smile. "Your right."

"Then let's make a promise to each other, a promise for the both of us to get stronger and become who we dream to be. You'll become the head of the Hyuga Clan and I'll become the greatest Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto then puts his pinky finger out.

"Yeah" Hinata then put her pinky finger out as well and wrapped it around Naruto's; they then started to shake their pinky fingers when Hinata started to hear her heart beating. _"I'm this close to him, and all I can do is touch his pinky finger, there has to be something better I can do to keep my promise, but what?"_ She though while blushing. She then realized her body was getting closer and closer to Naruto without realizing it.

"Umm… H-Hinata? W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked while blushing. _"Man, how could I not have realized this sooner?! She's been in love with me for who knows how long! I gave the confidence to train hard, I only notice her as a shinobi, and not an ordinary girl. I never realized that before, but I will make it up to her."_ Naruto though as he stared to get closer to Hinata.

Their hands changed from holding pinky fingers to holding hands. The two got closer and closer. There upper bodies then got in even closer.

"Hinata" he said without hesitation.

"N-naruto" she said with any regret.

The two puckered their lips as they got even closer, neither one of them trying to stop, soon they passionately kissed each other. After about three minutes, their lips separated from each other.

"Wow…That was just…wow!" Naruto said blushing.

"You know…That was my first kiss." Hinata said blushing.

"Well I'm glad my first kiss "with a girl" was with you Hinata."

Hinata then started to giggle remembering Naruto's "first" kiss with Sasuke. That's when the two heard a knock on the door. "Hmm?"

"Hey Naruto you in there?" the voice asked.

"Gah! Its Kakashi-Sensei, if he sees us together in this…position, he'll get the wrong idea." Naruto whispered.

"What do we do?" Hinata whispered.

"Umm…Ah…Oh…Hinata get under the covers!" Naruto whispered.

Hinata then turned bright red. "Um…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Have any other idea? Naruto whisper sarcastically smiling.

"I…I guess not." Hinata said with a smile. She then got under the covers with Naruto while he was sitting up pretending to be depressed about Sasuke. Hinata then heard Kakashi come and Naruto told him what happened between him and Tobi as well as Sasuke's death. Sakura and Lady Tsunade came in to Naruto and Hinata's room.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura said. She then went over to the closed window and opened them. "You look really weird! You're just like a mummy, aren't you? This reminds me of that day after you fought Sasuke."

"I'm sorry…I…" Naruto started to say.

"And just like that day the weather's good. I opened the curtains, now…"

"Sakura! I. . . I'm sorry! I couldn't keep my promise! Sasuke sacrificed himself to save me! If only I was stronger! If only I-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura who smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore Naruto and you shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't save everyone.

Hinata under the covers, hearing everything Naruto said to Sakura.

_"I am defiantly glad I fell in love with Naruto."_ Hinata thought. _"Man it's getting hot under here I hope they all leave soon."_ Hinata then started to feel sleepy as her eye felt heavy all of a sudden as she also started to get sweaty as well. _"Hmm. . . Tired, maybe if I just shut my eyes for just a second. . ."_ Hinata though as she fell asleep.

**After a few minutes…**

"Hmm. . . That was a pretty good nap I-" Hinata said before she realized where she was. It was a dark place, there was water everywhere, multiple doors by her and there were pipes on the ceiling. _"W-where in the world am I!"_ Hinata thought. She suddenly heard a growl coming from one of the rooms. "W-what was that?" Hinata said. She started to walk toward the source of the growl, as it got louder and louder as she felt a powerful presence. _"This presence, what is it?" _Hinata thought. She went through one of the doorways, seeing a light at the end of the hallway.

**At the end of the hallway…**

"What! W-what is this!" Hinata thought. She saw what looked like a large gate with a seal in the middle of it. Hinata then started to get even closer when two blood-red eyes and sharp teeth appear inside the gate with an ominous red glow.

**"Hmm…Interesting, I never expected to see you in the boy's body."** Said the thing behind the gate.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked. _"Oh man! This feeling, its…It's so powerful! Wait! It said "the boy's" body, what boy?"_ Hinata thought. She then remembered that she fell asleep in Naruto's bed from the heat being under the covers. She then realized where she was. "I'm in Naruto's… body?" Hinata ask the figure behind the gate while turning away.

**"Yes and No. You're not actually inside his body, but his subconscious. It's strange because usually only he is able to come in here."**

Hinata then turned back to the figure. "Who are you? And what are you doing in Naruto's body? Answer!" Hinata demanded.

The figure then started to chuckle. **"Don't worry little girl, I won't hurt the boy, beside during our fight with that masked man, he and I developed a certain bond."**

"Then tell me! Who are you?"

"I can explain that Hinata." A voice in the distance said.

Hinata then heard footsteps coming in, it revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki with a serious look on his face. "N-naruto…What's going on? Do you know who this is?"

"Yeah I know what this is…this guy was the reason I was an outcast to the entire village." Naruto then went to Hinata and whispered "This is the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon."

Hinata's eyes widen at what he told her and look at the gate. "B-but in class…They told us the demon was destroyed."

The fox started to chuckle again. **"Well I guess you shouldn't believe everything you hear. What really happened was that the 4th Hokage did a sealing Jutsu that sacrificed his own life and sealed me into a new-born baby. That baby was this boy right here. Naruto Uzumaki."** The fox explained.

"S-so all this time…The reason you were an outcast…It was caused by this demon trapped inside…and you're the jailer." Hinata said.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I never told you, I found out myself a few years back and kept it a secret." Naruto said.

Hinata then rushed up to him and hugged him. "I should be the one apologizing, you went through this pain and no one helped you." Hinata said as she started to cry and lowered her head.

Naruto then picked up Hinata's head, wiping away the tears on her face and kissed her on the lips for a second and let her go. "It's alright." He then wrapped his hands around her hugging her both with their eyes closed.

Nine Tails chuckled, **"At this rate, there may be another baby wandering around here."**

When the two reopened their eyes, they realized that they were back in the hospital. Hinata then came out from the covers.

"Looks like we're back." Hinata said, panting from the heat.

"Yeah, although truth is we really never left in the first place." Naruto said. The two then started to laugh a bit.

"Well it looks you two are getting along quite nicely." a voice said.

The two quickly stopped kissing and turned their heads to see Tsunade with a surprised look on her in the room, the two let go of each other's hand, the two were then blushing.

"So how long have you two been together? Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…We…I umm…" Naruto started to stagger as he was blushing.

Tsunade started to giggle a bit at this happening. "Don't worry you two, I won't tell."

The two then gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Y-yes we really appreciate this." Hinata said bowing her head.

"No problem. Everyone's is going to the celebration of our victory tonight. Be sure to get ready to have a fun time okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto and Hinata said as Tsunade left.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Hinata were fully changed into their clothes and headed towards the celebration.

"Umm…Naruto/Hinata." Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Oh…you first Hinata." Naruto suggested.

"Do you think that after the celebration, we could go for a walk together?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "That was what I was about to say! That's what we're going to do first-thing! Now let's have a fun time at the party!

Naruto and Hinata went to the party which everyone attended and enjoyed it as much as they possibly could. During their time walking through the park, Naruto asked Hinata that when he became Hokage if she would marry him. Hinata wasn't hesitant to agree as she hugged him in joy.

10 years later, Tsunade has retired from her position as Hokage and recommended Naruto as the Sixth Hokage. All of Rookie Nine became Jonin and Hinata is the head of the Hyuga clan. That was when Hinata became pregnant as both she and her husband, Naruto, gave birth to their daughter, Nariaki Uzumaki. The future of the world is bright now that the next Shinobi generation has arrived.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Now that was an epic battle. Alright now before any of you get on your angry heels, Hinata was able to hit Tobi because Tobi was so exhausted that he couldn't stay untouchable. And why have Naruto and Tobi have a punch down? Because they were out of chakra at the moment. Sorry Sasuke fans but I just had to kill Sasuke off and I honestly think that's what's going to happen in the anime. Until next time, see ya!_**


	2. Ino-Sensai and the Shinobi Test

**_Author's Note: "Guest", even though Tobi seemed to be untouchable, give Hinata some credit. Tobi was exhausted, Hinata was fast. Do you know what that's called. J It's the power of LOVE! :D_**

* * *

**Ino-Sensai and the Shinobi Test**

It has been 15 years since the 4th Great Ninja War. Peace was spreading everywhere.

"Another day of being Hokage. I love my job." Naruto said joyfully as he finished his paperwork. A knock on the door made him sit up. "Come in." He said.

An orange-haired girl with the Hyuga eyes barged in. She wore a purple and tan sleeveless outfit with the Leaf Village headband tied to her waist. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a purple bell hold the ponytail in place. "Hey dad! How are ya?" The child spoke.

"I'm doing fine, Nariaki. Why are you here? I have a lot of work to do." Naruto answered.

"Work? I don't see any papers or scrolls on your desk! By the way, Mom asked me to bring you your lunch box. You left it at home again."

"I-I did? I THOUGHT I had forgotten something." he said.

"Ha-ha. You're always forgetful now and then." Nariaki said joyfully as she folded her arms.

"Don't you have to meet with your squad and Sensai?" Naruto asked.

"OH NO! IM 25 MINUTES LATE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL MEEEE!" Nariaki shouted, "Gotta run, bye Dad!" Nariaki waved as she took off.

"Haha. Kids these days." Naruto said as he went into his fantasy mode.

**Meanwhile…**

"Crap, o crap, o crap, o crap!" Nariaki mumbled as she dashed towards the training grounds. She reached the training grounds soon after. "SORRY IM LATE!" she shouted as she bowed.

"No worries. We ate lunch while you were not here! And I was sure you wouldn't mind sharing your portion with everyone! I'm your new Sensai, Ino Yamanaka." Ino said.

"WHAAAAAT?! YOU GUYS ATE MY LUNCH?!" Nariaki shouted in disbelief.

"Punishment for being late. Now let's get started." Ino said in a clam tone.

"Great…I'm gonna train hungry again." Nariaki said as she joined her team.

"Hey…" a voice whispered. Nariaki turn to see a raven haired boy wearing a black shirt, black pants.

"Who are you?" Nariaki whispered back.

"It doesn't matter; I saved some lunch for you." He whispered.

"Really? Thanks! You're a lifesaver." Nariaki whispered.

"Okay, team! Before we begin, I'd like for you to introduce yourselves." Ino said.

The three Genin were confused, "Introduce ourselves?" Nariaki asked.

"Yeah. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future. I'll start first. I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, but I don't like men who think that women are weak, and I dream of becoming the strongest female ninja of all time."

"Wow…" Nariaki was amazed by Ino's words.

"Now it's your turn Nariaki." Ino said.

"Okay, I'm Nariaki Uzumaki. I like music and ramen as well as friends. I don't like people who call me the Sixth Hokage's daughter instead of my actual name.. My goals in the future, well that's a secret."

Ino giggled at Nariaki's determination as she turned to the raven haired boy, "Your turn."

"My name is Mamaru. I like training hard and I hate being weak. My goal is to forget the pain of my past."

"Whoa…Mamaru seems like a different kind of person." Nariaki thought.

"Interesting…" Ino thought as she turned to the last Genin. "So who are you?"

The blonde haired boy stood up. He wore a blue shirt with light blue pants, blue sandals. He had black gloves on and a wrapping on his right arm. The boy; however, looked to be a little shy. "I-I'm S-Sadao F-Fukusaki. I like b-being who I am and I-I don't like being a b-burden to others. My goal is to b-be strong in the f-future."

Nariaki smiled at Sadao's goal, "He wants to be who he is…I like him already." Nariaki flashed Sadao a wink while he blushed and turned away.

"Okay everyone," Ino said. "Bring all of the ninja gear you have at your disposal. We will meet in this location tomarrow. Any questions?"

Nariaki raised her hand. "Ino Sensei, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Ino smiled and waved off the question. "Don't worry about it Nariaki. Now, do we all know what we need to for tomorrow?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then I'll see you all tomorrow."

**The Next Day…**

When Nariaki and the others got to the training ground, they saw Ino sitting on the same tree stump that she was sitting on yesterday. She looked at them with a serious look on her face. The intensity of her blue eyes caused Sadao to walk behind his two friends, which wasn't missed by Ino.

"Good morning everyone," Ino said. "I have some important things that I need to go over, so I need you three to listen closely." When all three gave their sensei their undivided attention, Ino continued. "First off, the three of you are not shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village yet."

"What do you mean?" Mamaru said in an angry outburst. "Are you telling me that we spent all that time in this academy for nothing? All three of us passed our exams, all of us. How can you tell us we aren't ninja?" Mamaru finished in a huff. He was beside herself with anger. He couldn't stand that his friends and he weren't ninjas. Passing the exams was supposed to be their entrances to the world of shinobies, but that wasn't the case, apparently. Nariaki looked over at Sadao, who eyes had found its way to the ground. He had to do so much to become a Genin and it seemed to be all for nothing.

"Calm down, Mamaru. The reason why is because only nine of the students from the academy are allowed to become a ninja. You must be tested to see how well you can work on missions. So, your final exam is to knock me on my back."

"That's it?" Mamaru asked. "That doesn't seem bad."

"Yep, that's all you have to do. However, I'll not be going easily on any of you. You did pass the academy; you should be able to handle it. Also, I will only be teaching the person who knocks me over." All three of their mouths fell wide open. "Sorry, but I need to train those who have potential. I'll close my eyes and let you hide for ten seconds. Go," Ino said as she closed her eyes. Sadao, Nariaki, and Mamaru looked at each other before finding places to hide in any direction.

After ten seconds, Ino opened her eyes to find herself pleasantly surprised. As she looked throughout the woods, she could find no trace of her "opponents" at all. She thought she would at least be able to locate Sadao, due to his nervousness, but he had concealed himself excellently. _"I must say…"_ Ino thought to herself,_ "these guys excel at hiding in the trees very well_.

Ino stood in the area for around ten minutes before she had to move the hair out of her face. As soon as she moved to her hand to her face, she heard light, but fast footsteps approaching. She smiled, ducked, and looked above as she saw a pale hand above her. She flashed an open grin as she looked into the shocked face of Nariaki. Nariaki placed both of her hands on the ground and did a front flip to land on her feet. She turned around to face Ino, who stood back up with a light smile on her.

"Good job, Nariaki," Ino said as she put her right hand on her hip. "You're fast and can be quiet as necessary; plus, you have that Hyuga trait inside you. No doubt that you got it from your mother's side. But, you are going to have to do better if you want to knock me down."

Nariaki smiled as she activated the Byakugan, which she inherited from her mother, and threw a palm right at her sensei. Ino reacted by grabbing the girl's right wrist and then she noticed something. If she would have allowed Nariaki's hit to connect, then the force could have made Ino stumble. _"How in the world can a Genin have this much power?"_ As this thought went through the Jōnin's mind, Nariaki directed her other hand towards her chest. Ino grabbed the girl's hand with her other free hand. When Nariaki noticed that her sensei held her arms in an "X" formation, she smiled wildly.

"Got you, sensei," she shouted as she dropped into a sitting position, causing Ino to stumble forward. As she stumbled, Nariaki pulled back to bring her future sensei to be down. Ino let herself be pulled but she landed on her feet and brought Nariaki into the air and flipped her over her head. When Nariaki was about to become face and face to Ino, the Jōnin sent a kick right into the girl's stomach. Nariaki flew in the air, all the way into the bushes and was no longer in sight.

As Ino saw the first ninja-in-training fly into the woods, she let of a big sigh. _"Wow, that was a very impressive strategy to bring me down. If I wasn't paying attention, she would have passed my test with no problem. I'm going to have to pay more attention to her from now on."_ Before, she could completely catch her breath; she was knocked down. At least, that was what Mamaru thought, until the lady under him disappeared leaving only a log under him. Mamaru eyes went wide as he got pulled into a tight headlock. Mamaru grabbed the arm and tried to pull it away from his neck. Then he felt his sensei's face next to his. "Nice try, Mamaru," Ino whispered in his ear. "I admit that you caught me off guard. If I had thought that Nariaki was my only opponent, then you would have knocked me down to the ground. Try harder next time." She then let go of his neck and grabbed his hands. She then started to spin Mamaru around, making Mamaru dizzy. She let go of the boy, throwing him in the direction that she kicked Nariaki.

She pushed the hair out of her face and looked up to the sky. She put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. "They better hurry, time is almost up."

**In the forest…**

Nariaki was very upset. She's not a person who takes failure very well. She was lost on how to take her sensei down. Whenever Nariaki was met with a situation, she always found a way to accomplish her goal. No matter if it was completing a Jutsu or activating her Kekkei Genkai; Nariaki always found a way to finish her goals. But now she had no idea how to take her sensei down. She had executed a strategy that she was sure would have done the trick, but she failed and got kicked in the stomach. She stood back up, only to get knocked down by a flying Mamaru.

"Mamaru, get off me," Nariaki said irritated.

"Oh, sorry Nariaki. Here," Mamaru said as he got up and offered Nariaki a hand.

Nariaki took his hand. "Thanks." She got and, put her hands on her hips and started to pace back and forth. "Man, this is impossible. There is no way to…" She trailed off as she noticed a blonde haired boy.

Sadao was sitting on the ground behind a tree. He did not look like he was getting ready to fight Ino. Instead, he looked sad so he looked at the headband that he took off and held in his hand.

Nariaki walked over to Sadao which Mamaru following behind. "Sadao, what are you doing? Aren't you going to take on Ino-Sensei?"

Sadao kept his eyes to his headband as he gripped it tighter. "You guys deserve to be ninja more than me. I'm not going to take that away from you guys."

Nariaki and Mamaru's eyes went wide with surprised. They looked at each other and then looked at the ground. Since this "test" started, all they thought about was knocking their sensei over and getting trained. They forgot that two of them would be sent back to the academy. Nariaki went down to Sadao's level. "You're wrong Sadao." Sadao looked up at Nariaki. "All three of us deserve to be ninja. We're going to stay as a team, no matter what. Isn't that right Mamaru?

Mamaru gave both of his friends a big smile. "Right, Nariaki."

"So, what do you say Sadao? Do you want to knock over our sensei?" Nariaki said with a smile as she extended her hand. Sadao returned it with a small smile of his own as he took her head to raise him up.

**With Ino…**

Ino looked back to the sky. The sun was almost directly above her. "Hmmm, three minutes left, she said to herself, "Those kids better hurry of they will all fail." As soon as she said that, she heard a group of feet coming towards her. She looked forward to see Mamaru and Nariaki barreling down at her in a frontal approach. As soon as they reached her, Nariaki threw consecutive palms and Mamaru threw consecutive punches at her. The barrage of attacks caused Ino to shield herself. Putting her arms in front of her, she tried to assess the situation. _"This makes no sense. They both tried to take me down in non-direct, thoroughly thought out methods earlier. Now, they're just striking at me with a frontal assault. Why?"_ As Ino pondered this, she noticed that the ninjas' hopeful attacks were finally getting to her. She notice that Nariaki's attacks were covering the front and left while Mamaru's attacks were covering the front and right, allowing her to only move backward. _"This isn't good. If they keep this up, they might get me to trip over."_ At once, Ino pushed her arms forward, causing both Nariaki and Mamaru to fall back. She took a step back and…"Umph." As Ino tried to turn around, she fell on her back. She lifted her neck to see Sadao couched over. She looked to the sky and noticed that the sun was directly over her. _"Just in time,"_ she smiled as she sat up. As she rose, she looked at the hand of the boy that knocked her over. She took it to face the children that she had just faced. "Good job to all of you. Unfortunately, I will only train Sadao since he…"

"No," Sadao interrupted with great voice. He looked at his sensei with determined. When Ino gave Sadao a confused look, the blond boy's face fell and he started to look at the ground and fidget with his fingers. "I mean, I won't be able to train with you."

"Why not, Sadao? You earned the right to train with me. Why won't you take it?"

"Because we are a team," Sadao answered, gesturing to Nariaki and Mamaru. "We graduated together and we're put on the same team. They're my friends and I won't train without them."

"That's very noble of you. But how do you know that your friends wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Because we're friends," Nariaki stood in front of Sadao. "We stand together no matter what. Even if I knocked you down, I would gladly go back to the academy with Sadao and Mamaru."

Ino looked at Mamaru and he nodded to her. She looked at all of them with no emotion on her face. "Well, since you guys are so close together there is only one thing to say." Ino then smiled at her students. "You all pass. You are now officially ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village and my students. Congratulations."

All three of the Genin students jumped in joy now that they're full fledged Genin.

"Now then, let's start with our training then." Ino said.

The squad continued training 2 hours.

"Okay team, we're done here. Just remember that we have our first mission tomorrow so get your well-needed rest!" Ino said.  
"Yes ma'am." All three of them said. Before Mamaru and Nariaki left the training grounds, Mamaru gave her the lunch box with the food saved for her by him. She thanked him three times before she walked him home. Nariaki went to the Hokage's Tower to see her dad. He usually takes her home or to Ichiraku's or some other restaurant or stall. She had a craving for mom's cooking tonight. She hoped that dad will take them home to enjoy mom's delicious cooking. She reached the top floor of the Tower and knocked on the door that had a golden sign that said 'Hokage's Office'.

"Come in." Naruto's voice came from inside. Nariaki opened the door to see her dad finishing up some paperwork.  
"Hey dad, where are we eating tonight?" she asked as she walked towards the table.  
"Your mom said she's cooking tonight. Why don't you head back home first. I'll come by later."  
"Okay. See you at home, Dad." Nariaki said as she left the room.

The clock read 5 o'clock. She went to the park to eat the food Mamaru saved for her. She quickly finished the three rice balls in the lunch box and threw the plastic container in the recycle bin as she exited the park and headed for home. It took a 20-minute walk before she reached the Uzumaki residence. The house looked beautiful as usual, with its white paint job and three stories with balconies on the top 2. Nariaki went inside the house after staring at it for a while.

"I'm home." she said. "Welcome home, dear! Hurry and wash up, its dinnertime soon." Hinata, Nariaki's mother, said.  
"Sure mom. I'll just take a shower while I'm at it. Today's training was BRUTAL!"

She went to her room and plopped into her bed lying down for a while. She put my sling bag on the table and got a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt her dad used to wear. She took a clean towel and had a shower. After her shower, she went downstairs to be greeted by a delicious smell. Seems like mom was cooking her favorite: Miso Ramen.

"Aww yea." she said as she helped mom bring the food to the dinner table.  
"Now all we need is for dad to come…"

"I'm home!" a voice interrupted her. "Oh, your father's home already!"  
"Hey Hinata, sweetie, how are you doing?" Naruto asked as he kissed Hinata on the cheek and smelled the delicious air, "Ooh! What did you cook?" he asked.

"Your favorite, Ramen." She answered.  
"WHOO! I'll come down as soon as I finish my shower." he said as he dashed upstairs.  
"Where's Hiruto?" Nariaki asked as soon as she saw her younger brother's seat empty.  
"He's sleeping, why don't you wake him up? He's been sleeping for over 3 hours." Hinata said.  
"Okay." Nariaki went to the living room to see Hiruto, a blue haired boy, sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. She shook him while asking him to get up. "Get up, Hiruto." I said. Not even an eye flutter. "HIRUTO THE HOUSE IS BEING INVADED BY ROGUE NINJAS!"

Hiruto immediately jumped up. "WHAT WHERE WHO WHEN WHY?! Uhh...Where are the rogue ninjas?" He asked, confused.  
"Gotcha! Hahaha, Mom told me to wake you up. Its dinnertime and Dad's gonna finish your portion." Nariaki joked.  
"Come on, sis. That one won't work on me again." He answered with a smug smile on his face.

Naruto was already on the table slurping on his ramen. Hinata got some napkins and sat down to eat. The Uzumaki family started to eat as we sat down. Naruto started another pointless conversation to keep things relaxed. Before Nariaki went to bed, she thought about tomorrow's first mission. She became very excited about being able to go on actual Shinobi missions until she felt the familiar feeling of slumber.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: After a lot of boring D-Ranked missions, Mamaru becomes furious that he couldn't prove himself so he asked if the squad could be given a C-Ranked missions. Suprisingly, Naruto was willing to give them a low C-Ranked one._**

**_Author's Note: I know what you are thinking but NO with a big "n" and "o", they are not going to the Land of Waves, and none of this is canon like. And if you're wondering why they have TV, come on it was 15 years after the "Naruto" series. They have to have gained some technology._**


End file.
